


风韵女子p站当自强文学

by kitschmoon12



Category: all赞
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschmoon12/pseuds/kitschmoon12
Summary: •性转/自慰/工具/直播•我不是人，但小赞姐姐是美女
Relationships: all战 - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	风韵女子p站当自强文学

**Author's Note:**

> •性转/自慰/工具/直播  
> •我不是人，但小赞姐姐是美女

Pornhub上的关键词 seanni masturbation 一夜之间搜索量激增。

原因是原来在国内不入流的小视频app的王牌主播入驻了P站，并拍摄了她的第一支露脸的视频：《Bunny seanni happy Toy’s day》

seanni原本的直播平台有一个性爱排行榜，她是前十名唯一一个不露脸、每次视频的内容都出自同一支自慰棒的主播。

然而这些问题都抵不过她天生的魅魔的气质。腰细屁股大，敏感点浅水又多，魔鬼身材颜色纯正。不论多少网民推测seanni的脸不好看，也不妨碍她的视频成就无数少男夜晚栗子花味的春梦。

至此，seanni的视频尽管选择发布在凌晨三点，有关“新视频没有再用手机自摄，滤镜效果的谣言不攻自破”之类视频相关内容依旧引发了社交软件上的热议。

画面开始一身黑色的吊带睡衣的seanni窸窸窣窣摆弄着设备，前倾的大开V若隐若现，宛若不留神露出的樱花色的点。她抬起手挡住聚焦的部位，镜头凑近了锁骨，发丝轻柔地散落在肩膀。画面重新换到了床上，框住了正在床上晃动的双腿。seanni似乎在刷微信，除了提示音，偶尔传出一两句瞎哼哼不着调的曲。

五分钟后，seanni终于又抓起了摄影机。镜头下移来到了自己被黑丝裹住的双腿，大腿内侧被扎出一团圆润的肉，皮肤上纹着一朵出栅的玫瑰。她张开大腿，睡衣随着动作往纤细的腰身爬上去，露出圆圆的肚脐眼，而正下方打了一枚小巧的脐钉。

涂着番茄红指甲油的手指又细又长，红色的颜料如同指尖的血。轻飘飘划过大腿，又从腰侧流下，停留在纯白的蕾丝内裤旁，渐渐染上了深色。

“你们想看吗？”seanni说出了视频的第一句话，像把小钩子把人们的心勾走了。这时画面中依然只能看到她漂亮的锁骨。她用小拇指撂开内裤边缘，食指和中指却伸了进去，大腿绷紧，随着动程吟哦了几声，拉出一条长长透明的丝。

seanni慢慢慢慢地躺倒在床上，吊带顺势跑到了手臂，右边半个丰满挺俏的乳房入了镜。然后是她微张的涂着正红色口红的嘴唇，她上挑的眼尾，微眯着潋滟的眼波，以及头上戴着的毛绒绒的兔耳朵。

她看着镜头，轻喘着笑了一下，把勘探过的两只葱白的手指含到了嘴里，又抽出来。带着唾液的指头更亮，竟真的如白玉。

seanni屁股上抬，懒洋洋地爬起来，转过身去拿包里的全新按摩棒。接着凑到摄影机前展示给观众

“看，胡萝卜。”她眨巴着眼睛，刻意露出了两颗门牙做出要吃的姿态。

seanni趴得近，脸也凑得近，嘴唇红的如火焰，照出原本看不到的一颗妩媚的痣。张嘴含住按摩棒的顶端，能看见门牙在轻咬，仿佛刚出生的婴孩吸奶一般，一深一浅地吮着，眼睛里却藏了大人的故事。

然而她的嘴太小了，渐渐拖涎顺着下巴流到了脖颈，“嗯、太湿了……”

她抬了抬身子，眸子不自觉左右乱瞟，眼尾的红也要飞了出去。

seanni总算愿意往下脱睡裙，真丝材质贴着光滑的肌肤掉到了腰部，结果被浑圆的屁股卡住：“哎呀，真讨厌！”

她的胸脯激荡起来，屁股上的肉却无动于衷，只得侧过身去掏剪刀，一刀就剪掉了这块恼人布。又抬起腿，用脚指头夹住摄影机，拎起丝袜向下剪去，露出光洁的小腿和涂着黑色指甲油的脚指头，上面还贴着闪闪发光的小水钻。

“贴在脚上的话走路时会好痛哦。”她轻轻蹙起眉头撇嘴，五个指头灵活地张开，“可是好漂亮，每次看到心情都好好，特别是做爱的时候。”

seanni抬起嘴角，露出了甜美少女般的微笑——无视几乎全裸的胴体。

她背过身去脱内裤，内裤滑至脚踝被蹬掉，下一个镜头就是对着私部的特写。

seanni是天生的白虎，生殖器没有毛发，还呈少女的粉状。阴唇小小的，阴蒂被包裹在两片阴唇下面。阴唇像揉烂的花瓣沁出汁水来，她张开腿，玉笋拨开花瓣，抚摸那颗饱满的阴蒂。

阴道如同小泉涌出白色的黏液，她合上腿，又张开，用脚掌把摄影机踹远了些。一旁的自慰棒此刻终于被想起来。她打开开关对准阴蒂，“哼啊……”背景传出她小小的喘息声，与滋滋电流交织在一起。

seanni的脚指头绷紧，小穴像一张嘴，偶尔被刺激得缩紧，一股一股的淌出乳白的爱液，顺着股沟流到粉红色的床单上。

“嗯……呜呜呜……”阴蒂充血探出肉尖，她隐忍的呻吟里开始带有哭腔，忍不住迎合手部动作，按摩棒在阴道口打转了几圈，一下就插了进去。

阴道包裹着按摩棒，抽出去带着粉色的肉团，还没动几下，发出一声短促的叫声，赶忙咬住下唇，眉头受苦般地皱起，喉咙里发出小猫一样的哼哼。

手中还有半截没来得及拉出，透明的潮水开闸般泄在床上。她夹紧双腿，如同搁浅的人鱼轻轻抽动，手臂挡住了失控的表情，含在穴里的按摩棒还在横冲直撞嗡嗡地工作着。

“嗯哈……”seanni经过一次高潮皮肤都泛出红色，她跪趴起身，展露出细腰曲线，白凤膏的酥胸压在床上。接着手绕过后面打开按摩棒的最高档，扭着屁股把棒吃到最里面。

她真的是母兔子，分明是自己在肏自己，紧抓床单的手和偶然泄出的隐忍叫声却让人觉得是被侵犯着的失足少女。汁液失禁似的顺着大腿根滑下，漂亮的眼睛被水雾蒙住了一般。

按摩棒在潮湿的逼穴挤压中呈现出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，seanni跪趴的身体似乎难以支撑，手上的动作越来越快，漏在房间里的叫声也急促起来，“啊呜……啊、啊……哼啊！”难以抑制的哭腔终于从她伸长的脖颈中溢出，春水吹得到处都是。

seanni躺倒在床上，一时间画面中只能看见起伏的乳房，玉芽的乳间也熟透了。床上到处都湿漉漉的，她的身体也满是亮晶晶的液体。最后她撑起上半身，从包里掏出了一个毛茸茸的兔尾巴道具。

“这个……好像都是用做肛塞，可是我……”声音中还带着嘶哑的抽泣声，有些委屈。大抵是不太熟悉没开发过的后穴，于是张开腿，把兔尾巴道具塞进了高潮后的阴道里，有气无力地提胯拍了个特写，“我的尾巴是从小逼里长出来的。”

腿间的玫瑰被浇灌得更鲜艳，比真正的玫瑰还要惹人怜爱。她痉挛着并起腿，拿起相机记录自己结束的俯拍镜头，又怏怏地半眯着眼，兔耳朵早已经歪掉了。

生理性的泪水与汗珠混在一起，把长发黏在脸上，被她吃进嘴里。seanni伸出粉色的舌头把发丝顶出来，脖子也汗津津的，浑身都像从水里捞出，起伏着喘着气。

这个视频的第一个评价是：美女今晚用力把我生出来了。


End file.
